


(Mis)Fortune

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: McGee has some bad luck and some good luck.





	(Mis)Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #602 "curse"

“I thought it was just Tony,” muttered McGee, holding the cold compress to his head. “Never could keep his mouth shut, it was never a surprise he got hit in the head so much. I’m not so reckless, I figured I’d be okay. But this is the third concussion in as many months. I think being Senior Field Agent is just cursed.”

“Perhaps,” said Ducky, shining a penlight into one eye, then the other. “Or, perhaps, before now, Anthony was here to protect you from such misfortune.”

“Yeah,” McGee sighed. “He was good at that.”

“So are you,” Ducky said.

THE END


End file.
